


And I Love Him

by wickedg



Series: Chasing Watermelons [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedg/pseuds/wickedg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedding bells on the horizon, Katie thinks on her teammates' plans for her fiancé's Stag 'do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Love Him

She’s not sure what came first to prompt such a swap, but when her teammates hauled her fiancé off to a weekend of boozing and brooms and birds the week before her nuptials, Katie couldn’t find it within herself to complain. Aside from Angelina, she doesn’t have many female friends, and despite her teammates and their respective others being invited to the wedding, she and Angie have decided to spend a much needed Girl’s Night In in lieu of the traditional Hen Night.  
  
Percy doesn’t really know her teammates as well as he could, but much like their wives and girlfriends, the burly band of men have become quite taken with her tall, slight husband-to-be, and the presence of his brothers soothes her a little, helps her not worry _too_ much over the activities she is sure Percy will find himself in, knowing that he will have his brothers by his side.  
  
“Don’ yeh worry, Katie,” Connor had shouted above the din of shouts and the rather filthy limericks the twins were pretending to conduct to the crowd of men in her foyer. “We’ll bring ‘im back in one piece.” And with a wink from the twins and a half-hearted protest of having work to catch up on, she watched as Percy was whisked away to merlin knows where.  
  
Feeling vaguely stunned, she closed the door and turned back to Angelina who was still perched atop a barstool in the kitchen, mug of tea still halfway raised to her gaping mouth in shock.  
  
“Kates? Did that just happen?” She heard her friend ask slowly, deliberately, and awkwardly, almost, calmly placing her mug on the counter before her.  
  
Katie just smiled brightly at the woman, unable to contain herself, and walked over to her, throwing her arms around her neck and slanting her lips across her friend’s soft, plump lips, unadorned with their customary gloss, and suddenly their tongues were dancing, Angelina’s hand lightly squeezing Katie’s hip, resting on her arse, the other running up her spine, a trail of shivers in its wake as it grew, tightening in the long, thick tresses.  
  
They moaned a little together, Katie thrusting her hips forward, and only for breath, she reluctantly pulled back, meeting the dark dancing eyes opposite hers, chest heaving, breath heavy against her lips.  
  
“They’re gone now. It’s just us, the whole weekend.” She whispers, voice low, leaning forward to meet those eager lips again.  
  
And Percy’s dazed, unfocussed blue eyes look at her as if he can’t quite believe she exists, his Katie who had coerced (read: bribed) her best friend to spend the weekend polyjuiced as him on his unwanted Stag ‘do, just so they could spend their last weekend before marriage together.  
  
She pulls back again, runs her hand through her heavy hair, and Percy, without his glasses, watches as her blurry form slinks away from him, pulling her shirt off as she started to walk towards the study. He took a breath, and began to follow, rubbing his wrists in anticipation.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Psych!"


End file.
